It's the PSI that binds us
by Chibineptune87
Summary: Lucas have been made fun of all his life and it hasn't changed since he's joined the SSBB. Ness tries to make him feel better but maybe there is only one way to do it?


_Hello everyone! I am here to post a short one-shot of one of my favourite pairings...NESS/LUCAS!_

_Yeah, long time no see but I really want to write about them so I thought why not?_

_So here it is, a small one-shot about a cute couple._

_I just want to say that they are teenagers here. _

_Ness: 17_

_Lucas: 16_

_Have fun, enjoy and REVIEW._

**It's the PSI that binds us**

It was currently night and raining heavily outside the smash mansion. If one would look into one of the windows, they would see someone thrashing around in the bed.

" No, please no" Lucas whimpered and clutched the sheets.

He was asleep but it wasn't a pleasant sleep, it was filled with nightmares.

_Lucas' dream_

_Porky was running after him, just wanting to catch him and kill him. Ness came and used his PK Thunder and destroyed him. Lucas laughed happily and launched himself in Ness' arms and tilted his head up to kiss Ness but instead he screamed in fear. That wasn't Ness, instead he was held by Ganondorf and Bowser, both naked and aroused. They smiled evilly and started tearing off his clothes as he screamed in fear._

" _Ness, help me please" he screamed in fear and saw Ness lying on the floor lifeless covered in blood._

_Lucas was thrown on the floor but all he could see was Ness lying lifeless and covered in blood " No...No...NO!" he screamed as loud as he could as bright blue light surrounded him and burst out of him._

_End of dream_

" Lucas, Lucas...Please wake up!" Ness shook him as Lucas was crying as if he was in pain.

" No please don't let him be dead, I love him! I love him!" Lucas cried out and the blue light grew brighter.

Ness gasped surprised and immediately grasped Lucas' hands and started murmuring a quiet spell that Mr. Saturn had taught him.

Lucas breathing started slowing down and the blue light was fading slowly but at the same time, a red light was beginning to surround both of them in a warm glow.

Slowly Lucas opened his eyes " W-what happened?" he whispered brokenly.

" Shh, calm down and take a few deep breaths. I think you had a nightmare there buddy" Ness stroked Lucas' sweat soaked hair that was sticking to his forehead.

Lucas slowly sat up and noticed Ness holding his hand " A nightmare? I don't remember anything"

Ness chuckled " Well, you almost blew the building of the ground, you had so much energy inside you so I had to absorb some of it so it's normal if you feel a little tired now"

Lucas blushed " Thanks Ness, I'm glad that we're room mates so that you can take care of me if any of this weird stuff happens again"

Ness laughed and slapped Lucas´ back " No problem, you're still growing and your powers aren't stable yet so don't worry"

Lucas chuckled and watched as Ness walked back to his bed and almost immediately fell asleep. Lucas sighed and lied down on the bed and thought about this weird dream.

_NESSLUCAS_

The next morning everyone was acting normally and Lucas played along, he didn't want to stick out more than he already did. Everyone already thought that he was a freak. He was sitting alone at the table because Ness hadn't come down yet from their room.

He felt lonely and sad, waiting for Ness to come and sit by him and comfort him.

" Look who we have here, how do you fare dear blonde? Can we sit here with you?" Lucas froze when he heard that voice and immediately rememberd his nightmare. He slowly looked up and saw Ganondorf and Bowser smirking evilly at him.

Lucas whimpered and felt the tears coming to his eyes but he did everything in his power to not let them show. Bowser and Ganondorf sat down next to Lucas, each one of them taking a side next to him.

Lucas started shaking and actually feeling like he was going to vomit, he wanted to move away but they held him tightly by their bodies.

" Hey, leave him alone!" Ness' voice said harshly as he ran to them and pointed his finger towards them " Or I will burn you to a crisp with my PK Fire!"

Ganondorf and Bowser growled " This ain't over punk, someday we'll fuck both you and your _boyfriend_ to death" Ganondorf said angrily while Bowser continued growling and they walked away.

Lucas was crying openly now, his shoulders shaking. Ness ran to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders " Shh, let's go upstairs and speak...Come on" he held Lucas tightly and they walked upstairs together.

_NESSLUCAS_

Ness slowly pulled Lucas down to sit on the bed next to him " Are you all right? What happened to you?"

Lucas sniffled and wiped away his tears " They just make fun of me because I'm..." he stopped as a sob tore itself from his throat.

" What?" Ness hugged him tight.

" That I'm gay Ness, you know that Wolf told everyone when he heard us talk...I just wish that I was someone else" Lucas whispered.

Ness thought for a moment " Umm...There is a way to make you stronger but... There's only one way to do it but we need to...kiss..." Ness blushed as did Lucas.

" K-kiss? Why?"

" I have learned this from Mr. Saturn that if you kiss someone you like, their love will give you power and self-confidence" Ness explained.

" But Ness...Then that means that you...L-like me?" Lucas blushed.

" Gotta tell you sometime right? Do you wanna do it? Fuck everyone and let's do it Lucas! No more hiding, it's you and me against the smash manor and who cares. If we combine our powers, then no one and _nothing_ can stop us" Ness smiled and kissed Lucas' cheek.

Lucas nodded " OK, let's do it! What should we do?"

Ness took hold of Lucas' hand and pulled him to sit in his lap, he took of his cap and put his forehead against Lucas' own. Lucas blushed heavily and closed his eyes in embarrassment.

Ness closed his eyes as well and began chanting the magic words that would make their PSI stronger and their relationship develop into something special.

_Eyes closed, minds open_

_Keep you mouth shut closed_

_Minds will connect, stronger forces_

_Together we will be as one_

_Never let me go _

_As I will never let you go_

_Love me forever, make me strong_

_I will love you, make you mine_

_Together we are stronger than the forces of nature combined_

A green light surrounded them as Ness' chant ended with a whisper as he kissed Lucas softly. Lucas sighed and kissed Ness back, his dreams were coming true, Ness tongue entered his mouth and he became bold and pushed his tongue inside Ness' mouth as well. They kissed for a while before pulling away and the green glow began fading away as their breaths returned to normal.

" Wow, that was amazing" Lucas giggled, he felt so free and happy and strong.

Ness laughed along with him " Told you that it would feel amazing! Now we are together and no one will tear us apart" he kissed Lucas again happily.

Someone looked at them from behind the door. They pulled away while chuckling to themselves " Or so you think you little faggot..." they walked away leaving the two boys kissing alone but with an evil plan in their mind.

**The end?**

_Yup...That was the end...Yeah...Sorry! Anyhow, I hope you liked it because I didn't...It was average._

_I love Ness/Lucas and I want to write long story about them too sometime but now before I finish my Koopa School project so no worries there people!_

_Read, review and LOVE IT...That's your choice but review it please!_

_See you soon and don't forget..._

_Have a great holiday!_


End file.
